


Wild & Free

by crazycrystal10



Series: Shapeshifter/soulmates AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Olicity Hiatus FicPrompt : HiddenFelicity finally reveals her hidden feelings to her mate.Shapeshifter/soulmates AU





	Wild & Free

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a sequel to my previous Fic. 
> 
> I know I'm late to post for this prompt but here it is.

 

 

 

  
  


As she waited for the door to be answered, Felicity started to second guess her decision of coming to Oliver’s home. 

 

Maybe she shouldn't have been this impulsive. Maybe she should have just waited for tomorrow and met him in his office. 

 

Yes, that's right. She'll meet him tomorrow and confess her feelings then. No need to be this hasty about something so important.

 

Just as she was about to turn away, the sound of his confident stride made it to her ears. There was a slight pause, as if he was using all of his senses to make out who was on the other side of the door, knowing Oliver, he probably was. 

 

In the next instant the door opened and there he was, standing in all his glory. He had a day old stubble covering his jaw, his hair was in a disarray - as if he had just woken up, and just standing there he made her brain erupt in chaos. 

 

The only piece of clothing that covered his muscled torso were the black track pants that hung low on his waist. She couldn't stop her eyes from taking in the magnificence that he was. The light smattering of hair on his chest was sexy. But what was even more sexier was the trail of hair that moved down his chest and disappeared into his pants. 

 

Felicity took in a deep breath, tried to get her now erratic breathing under control and met his eyes. 

 

She stood there mum for minute and then her brain kicked in. 

 

“This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come.  See you tomorrow.”

 

With that she bid him a hasty goodbye. 

Quickly turning around she was about to rush out from his hallway, when his hand clamped on her wrist and tugged her back. 

 

“Felicity, what are you doing here ? And please be honest.”

 

“I - I was here to - to talk about the budget for Applied Sciences division.” she stuttered out an excuse. 

 

“I see.”

 

As he pulled her a little more closer, her back pressing against his very naked chest, Felicity lost the fight in her. Almost involuntarily she lost some of the tension in her body and melted against him. With his one arm around her waist, the other pushed back hair from the side of her neck baring her one shoulder to him. 

 

When he placed his head in the crook of her neck, his light stubble brushing against her skin, a shudder raked through her body. 

 

Oliver kissed her ear lobe and lightly bit on it, his hold tightening around her waist. The wildness in her loved his mark, even a temporary one, on her.

 

“You came here of your own free will. I'm not letting you go.” He whispered against her skin. 

 

With a last kiss on her shoulder he unwound himself from around her and with a hand on her back guided her inside his apartment. 

 

As the door closed behind her and he locked it, Felicity felt as if she had entered the lions dens. 

 

*

 

As he stalked closer to her, she involuntarily took a step back. But seeing the intense look in his eyes made her body heat up. It made the wild animal in her lookup and take notice of its mate. The way Oliver moved towards her made her lose her train of thought. 

 

Apparently, Oliver was her kryptonite, making her lose all her defenses. 

 

“Oliver - I have something to tell you.”

 

Playing with her hair, his eyes on hers he asked, “Tell me, I'm listening.”

 

The way he said those words, his voice rough and just a hint of husky, made her realize that both the sides of him were paying very close attention to her. 

 

“I ..” he leaned down and started kissing her neck. 

 

She closed her eyes and instinctively tilted her neck to give him more access to her skin. It was a measure of her trust in him. 

 

No predator ever let's down its guard in front of another predator. But Oliver was hers and in that moment she finally realized that she trusted him with everything in her. It was only her own fears holding her back. 

 

Tangling her hands in his hair she let out a moan as he nipped at the juncture between her shoulder and neck. 

“ _ Speak, Fe-li-ci-ty. _ ” came his husky whisper against her ear. 

 

His hands trailed down her back, only to reach the hem of her t shirt and then slip under. His hands ran circles on her back, caressing her, calming her. 

 

“Oliver,  _ I love you _ .” she whispered, not able to hold it any longer. She couldn't hide from her feelings anymore, she couldn't hide from their bond anymore. 

 

_ “I know, baby.” _ he said against her lips and then enveloped her lips in his. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Share your views in the comments. 
> 
> I love reading your comments. 
> 
> Don't forget to hit kudos.


End file.
